Forever Not Yours
by JuliaCrucio
Summary: Элизабет скромна в своей любви


**Название: Forever Not Yours **

**Автор: ****Tyan**

**Переводчик: ****Cruciatus**

**Бета: ТрупореZ**

**Фендом: ****Kuroshitsuji**

**Пейринг: Элизабет/Сиэль (односторонний), Себастьян/Сиэль**

**Жанр: агнст**

**Рейтинг: ****R**

**Размер: мини**

**Статус: закончен**

**Саммари: Элизабет скромна в своей любви**

**Disclaimer: персонажи и мир принадлежат Яне Тобосо, идея - автору**

**Ссылка на оригинал: ****.net/s/4798455/1/Forever_Not_Yours**

**Разрешение на перевод: получено**

**Переведено для ЛеЛиК к Новому Году**

Он красивый, он действительно потрясающе красивый. Сиэль всегда был магнитом для женского внимания, и даже мужчины дарят ему похотливые взгляды, особенно теперь, когда он стал старше. Все это замечает Элизабет - она не глупая и не дура, несмотря на ее буйное поведение. Девушка замечает всю ее конкуренцию и восхищается отсутствием интереса Сиэля к ним. Она наслаждается всеми улыбками, которые он дарит ей, хотя они никогда не достигнут ее губ. Будучи его невестой, Элизабет видит себя отличной от других, сидя на троне, недоступном для обычных людей, ибо только она занимает особое место рядом с Сиэлем. Ее Сиэлем. Она никогда не чувствовала себя высокомерной, хотя иногда она балуется с этим - с Сиэлем все по-другому.

Себастьян скользит мимо него, и вилка стучит, встретившись с тарелкой. Сиэль выглядит взволнованно, когда дворецкий спрашивает его, "Что-то не так? Разве я поразил вас, господин? Вы очень чувствительны к моим прикосновениям, так?" Элизабет смеется и продолжает есть свой торт, продолжая разговор о новых магазинах в Лондоне.

Она помнит его таким. До того, как он изменился. Яркий, веселый мальчик, по которому женщины шептались на улице. Бывает, что она видит проблески того, другого Сиэля, которого она когда-то знала, в теперешнем Сиэле. Он становится более определенным, превращаясь в себя, зная как умело оградить свои мысли от нежелательных посетителей. Иногда она хочет, чтобы он открылся, чтобы вернулся старый Сиэль, чтобы позволил ей - но девушка знает, что хочет многого, Элизабет не хочет беспокоить его своими желаниям, отвергая его личные границы. Она будет стоять рядом с ним, будет предлагать свою поддержку, - он принадлежит ей, и это величайший подарок, который можно себе представить.

Но девушка не может игнорировать свой внутренний голос, тот голос, который предупреждает ее, указывая на потенциальную опасность. Этот взгляд, которым он смотрит на Себастьяна, конечно, ничего, не обозначает... Те прикосновения, те слова, они были сухими и бессмысленными, не так ли? Она чувствует ком в горле и ее чувства упали, заполняя черную дыру в ее груди. Нет, не цепляйся, не заходи слишком далеко, сделай шаг назад... Все же она должна прекратить смотреть на спину Сиэля, заставляя, чтоб он смотрел на нее.

Страх охотится за ней ночью, но рассеивается, как только он в ее обществе. Сиэль раздражается на нее детское увлечение платьями и красивыми вещами, и игнорирует ее мольбы на новую шляпу. Она смеется над его раздражительностью, когда он кипятится и потягивает свой чай, и когда он дарит улыбку, ее сердце становится в два раза больше, и она спрашивает себя, почему она беспокоилась.

Люди продолжают смотреть на него, но обычно держатся на приличном расстоянии. Губы Себастьяна приподнимаются, когда она начинает уговаривать Сиэля обратить на нее внимание, при этом краснея, хотя Сиэль по-прежнему не знает о своих поклонниках. Она успокоена поддержкой Себастьяна, того, кто предлагает им потанцевать, строго поглядывая на Сиэля, когда он делает противящееся лицо. Действительно, девушка такая глупая, как она могла себе представить что-то между ними…

Элизабет будет стоять рядом с Сиэлем, она откажется от боли в груди и будет ценить все, что Сиэль дал ей, хотя такого мало, очень мало.

И даже когда девушка увидела его прижатого к стене, с волосами, мокрыми от пота и с широко расставленными ногами, с Себастьяном над ним и сладко бормоча ему на ухо то, что никогда не скажет ей – даже тогда она смогла проигнорировать ожог в груди. Но она помнит, как дворецкий посмотрел на нее потом, не с состраданием, не со смущением - нет, с блеском в глазах, на которых было написано развлечение, любопытство, но мерцание прошло слишком быстро, чтобы заметить. Но девушка это заметила, и из-за этого ей хочется кричать. Себастьян приятно улыбается ей, и Элизабет холодеет.

Элизабет будет стоять рядом с Сиэлем, она не будет требовать от него любовь - девушка хочет, чтобы он дал ей ее сам. Костяшки пальцев белеют, сжимая складки платья, ее отражение искажается в разрушенных кусочках зеркал.


End file.
